1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable lawn chair, more particularly to a lawn chair in which an angle between a seat frame and a backrest frame of the lawn chair can be easily adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional lawn chair includes a backrest frame 4, a seat frame assembly 3, two spaced arm support frames 1, two elongated positioning members 2 and two opposed positioning studs 41.
The seat frame assembly 3 includes a seat frame 30 which has a front end portion 31 and a rear end portion, and a rear leg frame 33 which has an upper end portion that is formed integrally with the rear end portion of the seat frame 30. A pivot seat 32 is fixed on the rear portion of the seat frame 30. The backrest frame 4 is connected pivotally to the pivot seat 32 of the seat frame 30 at the lower end portion thereof.
The arm support frames 1 are provided on two opposite sides of the backrest frame 4. Each of the arm support frames 1 has an intermediate portion which is connected pivotally to the front end portion 31 of the seat frame 30, a front leg portion 11 which extends downwardly and forwardly from the intermediate portion, and an armrest portion which extends upwardly and rearwardly from the intermediate portion.
The positioning members 2 are connected to the rear portion of the respective arm support frame 1. Each positioning member 2 has a longitudinal slot 21 with a front end, a rear end and a pair of upper and lower peripheries that extends between the front and rear ends, a row of upwardly and rearwardly extending positioning notches 23 which are formed along the upper periphery of the longitudinal slot 21, an access hole 22, and a restricted passage 24 which communicates the longitudinal slot 21 and the access hole 22.
The positioning studs 41 are secured to and extend outward from two opposite sides of the backrest frame 4. Each of the studs 41 is engaged within a selected one of the positioning notches 23 of the longitudinal slot 21 of the corresponding positioning member 2 and consists of a neck 410 and an enlarged head 411. The neck 410 is sized so as to be slidable from the longitudinal slot 21 through the restricted passage 24 and into the access hole 22. The enlarged head is sized so as to prevent removal of the corresponding positioning stud 41 from the longitudinal slot 21 and so as to be extensible through the access hole 22 when the corresponding neck 410 is moved to the access hole 22, thereby permitting separation of the positioning stud 41 from the positioning member 2. Each of the positioning studs 41 is movable so as to engage another one of the positioning notches 23 along the longitudinal slot 21 in order to change the angle between the backrest frame 4 and the seat frame 30 of the seat frame assembly 3.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, when the necks 410 of the positioning studs 41 are disengaged from the positioning notches 23 and are slid into the access holes 22, the armrest portion of the arm support frame 1 is pulled outwardly so that the enlarged heads 411 can extend through the access hole 22 in order to separate the studs 41 from the positioning members 2. Thus, the backrest frame 4 is permitted to fold over the seat frame assembly 3, while the arm support frames 1 are allowed to rotate relative to the seat frame assembly 3 so as to align with the seat frame assembly 3.
Though the conventional lawn chair is foldable so as to facilitate transport and storage of the same, it still has a drawback. When the user is seated in the seat frame, adjustment of the backrest frame toward the seat frame can be performed easily. However, to perform a pivoting action of the backrest frame away from the seat frame, the user has to get up from the seat frame in order to facilitate the adjustment thereof, thus inconveniencing the seated person.